Fairytale
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Prince Jeff falls for his beautiful blonde servant. Slash, Oneshot, Jedam, MPREG


**Christmas present for Terrahfry. Hope you like it my darling.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a handsome prince. The noblest women in his kingdom threw themselves at him and were rejected just as quickly. Over time the handsome prince began to have men throwing themselves at him as well but he never seemed to be able to find the one he was looking for. His elder brother never stopped trying to find someone for the prince to fall in love with but the young prince appeared to be interested in none of his options.<p>

There seemed to be nothing anybody could do, Prince Jeffrey just would not show interest in people. That was not to say he was completely pure, he frequented the kingdom's brothel but no matter how hard he tried he could never find someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Time went on and eventually Prince Matthew became King Matthew, with a beautiful Queen to match. Johnny had been nothing more than an assistant to a seamstress in the kingdom when Matthew had met him, and the darker Prince had fallen hard. Of course Jeffrey adored his brothers Queen, and he couldn't wait to meet his niece or nephew when they were born.

In fact it was through Queen Johnny that Jeffrey met his beloved. The Queen was friends with a young blonde man, named Adam. The man had already had a child, and his man had run off. The gorgeous blonde was scorned in society and he hadn't been able to find an employer until Johnny had convinced Matthew to hire him. Now Adam scrubbed the floor of the castle and went home to his baby at night.

The young Prince hadn't realised the blonde beauty was around until he had come upon him scrubbing the Entrance Hall. Adam had stuttered and blushed and apologised for being in Prince Jeffrey's way before Jeffrey had stepped around him. Unlike any of the people that had thrown themselves at the Prince previously however, Jeffrey could not get the young blonde servant off his mind.

Finally the Prince decided to pay a visit to the young blonde's home, to see the pretty baby that he was doing everything for. When he arrived he found a community in disarray, rough shacks rather than houses. He entered Adams home to find a sweet young woman fussing over a cranky child who kept running away from her. Horrified the young Prince had assisted her, easily casting a spell over the young child with his words and soothing her easily. He learnt that the kingdom had all but forgotten about this part of their city, that it was the place where people who wanted to disappear went to because it was invisible. No one had the time or energy to care about anyone else so it was the perfect place for those who were considered socially unacceptable, like unwed men with children or for ex-whores who people shunned automatically.

Returning home that night the unnerved Prince immediately went to his brother and informed him of the ruined part of their city. The king didn't believe him so the next day both brothers rode out to the outskirts of their city. King Matthew was appalled at the living conditions and he immediately set out to fix the wrongs that had occurred. Prince Jeffrey himself oversaw the repairs and the aid that was given, and King Matthew was immensely pleased and shocked that his brother had finally found something to occupy his time.

Jeffrey on the other hand was enjoying his time spent helping others. It also helped that he had a chance to practice his art and not a person in the community complained. They were all grateful for the aid and none more so than Adam. He was always blushing at the Prince despite the warm smiles that were sent his way. Finally the handsome Prince worked out that the pretty blonde was interested in him, although he was much more shocked to realise that he was interested in the pretty blonde servant as well. Matthew encouraged him to go for it and two months later the Prince and the servant were married.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>"Again, again!" Jeff laughed at the twins sitting on the carpet in front of him. Identical in every way except their personalities they were his and his husbands little miracles. Ruby was more like their Daddy, adventurous and daring with her long blonde hair in pigtails and her emerald eyes forever sparkling with mischief. Joseph was more like their Mama, quiet and serious with thoughtful eyes and blonde hair that he insisted was kept like his Uncle Jay's short rugged locks.<p>

"Please Daddy?" Joseph asked.

"Bedtime now," the sweet voice of his husband cut in before Jeff could reply. "Go get ready for bed. We'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in." Grumbling the 6 year olds got up and headed upstairs. Jeff held his arms out and smiled as Adam perched on his knee.

"You may not have fixed your city but you definitely fixed my heart," Adam confessed as he looped his arms around Jeff's neck. Jeff smiled as he wrapped one arm around Adams waist and placed the other one on the Canadians lightly rounded stomach.

"And you saved my life," Jeff told him firmly, leaning in to kiss the gorgeous blonde gently. Adam pulled away from his husband and started upstairs.

"Let's go tuck the kids in and then you and I can have some fun," he said over his shoulder as he swayed his hips. Jeff stood up and hurried after his blonde beauty. Their life may not have been a fairy-tale but they certainly had the happily ever after.


End file.
